Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a communication system, a plurality of electronic apparatuses composing the communication system, wherein the electronic apparatuses are connected to each other by communication control buses allowing control signals mixed with information signals to be transmitted such as serial buses conforming to the IEEE-1394, and a communication control method adopted in the communication system for controlling communication among the electronic apparatuses. To be more specific, the present invention relates in particular to a communication control method whereby an electronic apparatus on the controlling side supplies an electronic apparatus on the controlled side with a second command to cancel execution of a first command transmitted prior to the second command by the electronic apparatus on the controlling side to the electronic apparatus on the controlled side, requesting the electronic apparatus on the controlled side currently executing the first command to discontinue the execution of the first command so that an inquiry about whether or not the first command is applicable to the electronic apparatus on the controlled side can be made by the electronic apparatus on the controlling side to the electronic apparatus on the controlled side with ease and in a short period of time without letting the electronic apparatus on the controlled side carry out unnecessary processing.